Obsticles Of Love
by Zebras
Summary: SasuNaru. ThreeShot. Sasuke and Naruto lived together peacefully in love. Though when the Haruno Clan declares Sasuke to marry Sakura, will their love be broken? Mild language. COMPLETE To be ReWritten
1. Independance

-Obsticles of Love-

-

Yeah. I accually had a dream about this.

more like deja vu

but anyways...

in this one Sasukes whole clan is _ALIVE._

kapeesh?

yeah.

and theyre 18 years old.

and it's set in kohona, but i dont think i'll mention anything about them being shinobi.

use your imagination.

**Ps.**

**and for those who dont like Sakura bashing?**

**turn tail, and walk away.**

--

A melodious laughter filled the room as Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto fell upon they're bed in the house west of the Uchiha district. For three years the two had been in love, and today was their anniversary. The blond smiled and drew lazy circles in the Uchiha's chest while Sasuke simply laced his arms around Naruto's waist. They layed together in silence after a day around the villiage. Everyone accepted the two lovers, even Sasuke's own father, Fugaku Uchiha. Mikoto was ecstatic and even his older brother cracked a smile.

Though, not specifically everyone accepted their relationship. The Haruno clan wanted to join the two clans together for a 'stronger unity'. But the Haruno's were all for greed. They wanted Sakura to marry Sasuke. ((A/N. -gag-)) This bringing a 'stonger intellegence' the Haruno elders said.

Sasuke let out a sigh of content as they basked in eachothers presance. A small knock at the door interupted the soft moment.

"Sasuke-kun? Naruto-kun? Are you there?" it was Hinata. Sasuke stood up, much to his other's protest and opened the door. She smiled as he door opened, Ino standing with her. She held a small gift in her hands wrapped in purple paper. Ino held her own bouquet of flowers which were an array of various whites, blues and yellows.

"Happy anniversary you two!" Ino said, pushing the flowers into Sasuke's hands. He laughed as Naruto came from behind him and greeted the two females. Hinata handed the box to Naruto. He looked to the flowers and smiled.

"Thank you Ino-chan! They're stunning." He ran his fingers over the pedals gently, admiring the choice of colors. Sasuke invited the couple in as they all sat on the sofa. Naruto peeled the purple wrapping off of the gift, gazing at the oak wooden box. Sasuke gazed over his shoulder as he lifted the lid. They both gasped.

Inside was two necklaces, both having a stone that was a blend between black and blue that hung down beautifully. An ingraving of the Uchiha fan and the Uzumaki swirl was on them as well. Tears welled in Naruto's eyes and he gazed at it in his hand. Ino and Hinata smiled brightly before grasping their hands together.

"They're from Getsugakure. We went there a few weeks ago and ordered these. Hinata and I have one too." Ino said reaching under her shirt pulling out the same stone, but with puple and white. Sasuke took one and clasped it behind his neck as Naruto did his.

"It also tells the other when one of us is in danger." Ino handed Sasuke a kunai from her pouch. "Cut your finger." Sasuke stared at the kunai and brought it across the tip of his finger. The blood welled slightly as Naruto's necklace brightened and let off a glow. Sasuke stuck the bleeding finger in his mouth and the glow dimmed before completly dissapearing. They stared in awe at they're gift as the two girls smiled again.

"Thought you'd like it." Hinata said. Naruto nodded and smiled.

"Thank you. For the flowers as well." Sasuke said and Naruto agreed.

After they sat talked of recent things that were happening around Kohona. Staying and simply laughing after a memory or a joke. Ino and Hinata stood and said they're goodbyes before being interupted by the stomping feet of running and Itachi bursting into their house. But if the fact that Itachi came bursting in wasn't enough, it was a frantic and pale look on his face that shocked the other four. Sasuke immedietly stood.

"Sasuke.." Itachi said inbetween pants. "the Haruno clan are demanding the bond between our clans." His face set grimly.

"They're demanding that you marry Haruno Sakura.."

And Hinata Fainted.

--

--

"I **_demand_** to know the meaning of this!" Uchiha Fugaku slammed his fists on Tsudane's desk. Tsudane was furious just as Fugaku was. The Haruno clan's elders stood smugly. Tsudane gripped the edge of her desk, cracking the wood.

"In the law of the first hokage.." she said through gritted teeth. ", two clans that could be of help to the villiage of Kohona.." the desk was splitting with meanacing cracks. "must be joined together to form a stonger **_bond!_**" She screamed the last word as the desk shattered in to pieces. Mikoto leaned against her husband as she cried. Tears struck down Tsudane's face. And yet under the pressure of two of the most powerful people in Kohona, the Haruno's still stood with their heads held high.

The news must have traveled fast. Hyuuga Hiashi burst into the hokages office with a paler looking Hinata and Ino with her arms wrapped around her. An obviously fuming Neji beside Hiashi.

"These laws cannot be true..." Hiashi said meanacingly.

"They are _Hyuuga_. Deal with it." Akane, Sakura's mother said. Hiashi glared.

"I'm no fool _Haruno_. The Hyuuga are of a superior clan as well. Are you saying that we must be joined with another superior clan?.!" He all but yelled. Akane leveled his glare.

"Neji is already aquainted with a one in a superior clan. Shikamaru is-"

"The purpose of joining two clans is to reproduce a new clan.! They are both males!" Fugaku yelled, still holding a tear stricken Mikoto in his arms.

"And yet they are still _joined_!" Akane said with a final tone. She placed her hands on Sakura's shoulders and she smirked. "Uchiha Sasuke will marry my daughter. That is final." Fugaku and Hiashi's shoulders sagged. It was evident defeat.

"And besides," Sakura spoke in a defiant tone, "The Uzumaki clan was useless. And so is-"

And she finally snapped.

Hinata wrenched from Ino's grip and delivered that hardest, fiercest, chakra infused punch to Sakura's face. Smashing into the wall, splintering and cracking it, Sakura slid down clutching her face. Hinata stood over her with tears pouring over her cheeks.

"If you ever, _ever_ talk of Naruto or anything that relates to him again," She picked the girl up from the floor and pinned her against the wall. "So help me Kami, i will **_kill_** you where you stand." And she dropped her to the floor leaving everyone in a stunned silence.

--

--

and you guys thought she didnt have a mean bone in her body.

haha.

Next chapter is Acceptance.

This is only gonna be 2 to 3 chapters.

Ja ne.

xDD


	2. Acceptance

Obsticles of Love

mhmm.

i have nothing to say

--

--

Sasuke sat, on his and Naruto's bed, cradling the crying blonde in his arms. He himself had been near times many times that night, but this is how it was for three hours now. They sat in sadness, basking in shattered dreams. Sasuke wanted to grow older and marry his blond dobe. Not a pink-haired bimbo who got whatever she wanted. Sasuke scowled darkly as he gripped the back of Naruto's shirt. Sasuke had already planned their future together. They would live, happily, in the Uchiha district and in two years, Sasuke planned to propose to Naruto. And this was certainly, not what he wanted to do for his future.

--

One Week Later

--

The Uchiha clan looked over every record ever filed about the marriage laws in Kohona. None of them helped against Sasuke and Sakura's disturbing wedding. This went on for one whole week, and nothing was found anywhere. As the day crept closer, the glares got darker. Oh yes, everyone in the villiage of Kohona did everything they could to make the Haruno clan suffer. And some wondered, 'Why go so far for two lovers?'. The answer was simple.

Naruto Uzumaki was Kohona's sunshine.

The day after the horrible news was shared, the days were cloudy and bleak with no chance of a single ray of light, and Naruto being so shattered angered the hokage. and when the hokage was angry, it tended to rub off on some. The marriage between Sasuke and Sakura added fuel to the fire of hate for the Haruno clan. They have no good to the village and to break apart two so much in love was monsterous. Cruel even.

And there Sasuke was, walking inbetween the pews atop the hokage mountain, with his hands shoved deep into his pockets and a scowl etched onto his face. People were scurrying to set up the wedding. He stood on the edge, looking down at the many people. He glared as an arm threaded through his. He didn;t even need to look to see that it was the devil's pink incarnate.

"Sasuke-kun! We're finally getting married! Our dreams are coming true!" She rubbed her cheek on his arm. He ripped his arm away and his sharingan flared. He stared at her coldly.

"Don't ever touch me again, you fucking bitch." He turned around and began walking back. She gasped and clung to his arm again and he turned and faced her completly.

"Sasuke-kun, don't talk like that! It makes me think you don't love me!" She whined. He growled deeply and stepped closer to her.

"And i never will love you." She looked hurt and opened her mouth, but Sasuke interupted her. He took another step forward, causing her to take one backwards.

"I suppose you will never get it." One step forward, one step back.

"This is a_ forced _marriage." Two steps forward. Two steps back.

"I never got down to my knee and bared a ring to you. Nor would i ever." Another step forward. Another step back.

"There is only one person i would ever offer my life to." A step forward and Sakura's feet reached the edge of the rock. She look down at the distance below, which was, no doubt, life ending. He gripped her shoulders and lifted her with ease, dangling her over the large cliff.

"That is Naruto Uzumaki." She shook in fear as her whole body dangled over the head of the third hokage's head.

"And it is taking every inch of my will power not to throw you off of this cliff and damn myself to a life in prison." He stepped back and dropped her back to the cold ground where she began to cry heavily while he walked away without an once of regret.

--

--

"Gaara?.!" Naruto gasped. He went to hokage's office to talk with Tsudane only to find the red-headed kazekage standing with an evident fury in his eyes. The arranged marriage not only agered the Hokage, but the leader of Kohona's ally.

"Where is she?" Gaara said coldy. His sand shifting in his gourd and his aqua eyes flashing. Tsudane sighed.

"As much as i love the idea of telling you, you cannot kill her." The hokage said calmly, rubbing her temples. Naruto smiled sadly.

"You got the news, huh?" He said, twirling his thumbs. Garaa furrowed his non-existant eyebrows.

"I'm sorry Naruto. I'll do everything i can to help you." He placed his hands gently on the blonde's shoulders and gave them a reassuring squeeze. Naruto nodded slightly. Feeling complete doubt. They both left the hokage's office silently.Tsudane sighed and bowed her head.

Pulling out a bottle of Saku from her desk drawer, she poured herself a small glass and downed it, feeling the comforting burn in her throat.

"This is gonna be one hell of a long night"

--

--

Mhmm

next chaper is something i cant tell you.

because if you're like me

you can already know what happens with the name of the chaper only.

yeeeah.

ill have it done soon

Ja ne.


	3. Defiance

Obsticles Of Love

:D

--

--

The rain poured down over Kohona, along with the un-sheltered wedding atop of the hokage monument. Sakura walked proudly, dispite the rain, next to her father down the aisle inbetween the pews. On one side sat all of the Haruno clan, still smug as ever. On the other, sat the agered faces of the Uchiha clan and Sasuke and Naruto's friends. Ino and Hinata sat together, next to them sat Shiamaru and Neji, then Kiba and Shino, then Lee, TenTen, Temari, Kankuro and Chouji. ((A/N- don't hurt me if i forgot anyone..)) Two seats sat empty. the Kazekage's and the Naruto's. Sasuke didn't expect the blonde to show, and he didn't want him to. He finally directed his eyes to the girl who stood across from him. She smiled and he glared. The words through Tsudane's gritted teeth seemed to fly. He didn't pay attention to them until Tsudane asked a question.

"Sakura, would you like to say your vows?" The hokage looked at her disgusted. The strawberry blonde cleared her throat and said her 'vows' by memory.

"This has been my one dream to marry my Sasuke-kun," a scoff from Ino was clearly heard and caught some attention. "and my only hope is to move passed the regret,"Itachi pretended to lean over the pew and puke, earning glares from the Harunos and many laughs from the other side. Even Sasuke snickered. "I know Sasuke will learn to love me"Temari let out fake coughs, muttering 'bullshit' inbetween."I also hope that he'll move on from his past love of Naru-" And she went too far.

"He will never!" Hinata stood and yelled. Akane stood and screamed back.

"Quiet girl! You have no right to speak!" Kiba slammed his fists on the pew.

"Fuck you! We'll say what we want bitchface!" Sakura's father stood.

"How dare you! Inuzuka filth! Your words-"

"I suggest you stop and think of what you are saying before you speak!" And everyone immedetly quiteted. Even Kiba himself was shocked. Shino had his fists clenched harshly and his teeth grit together as he continued. " How could you self-centered assholes have any right to call someone besides yourself filth. I surely do not want to whitness this myself, so do not make it any harder for me." And he sat down roughly.

"_Daaamn_.." Kankuro said behind him quietly. Tsudane cleared her throat before continuing.

"And Sasuke. Your vows?" Tsudane raised an eyebrow when he pulled out a card from his pocket. He cleared his throat loudly.

"Fuck. _You_." And he tore the card in half. The Haruno's glared while The Uchiha and triend's side laughed. Tsudane smiled.

"Still not going down without a fight?" She said sincerly. Sasuke shrugged.

"I'm an Uchiha." He stated simply. Her face set seriously before turning to Sakura.

"Do you Haruno Sakura take Uchiha Sasuke to be your poor, underserving, husband?" She snarled. Sakura smirked and nodded.

"I do." Tsudane's lip lifted in disgust. She turned to Sasuke and her eyes immedietly darkened. Her mouth hung open slightly.

"Do you," Her hands started to shake,"Uchiha Sasuke," her voice shook, "take Haruno Sakura," she grit her teeth, "to be your bitch of a bride.." She didn't even direct it as a question. It was just stated. Sasuke's shoulders sagged like the realization set on top of them. And damn, was it heavy. He scanned the pews of his friends and family. They all looked angered, shaken, or both.

"I..."

--

Flashback

--

_"Sasuke. You look nervous. are you okay?"_

--

--

His eyes swept over the Harunos. They smiled expectingly.

"I...

--

Flashback

--

_"Naruto, have to tell you.."_

--

--

He looked towards his family again but stopped. His eyes caught something bright. Yellow even.

Naruto stood there, next to the stairs that climbed the hokage monument. He had tears running down his face, and yet, he smiled sadly and nodded. Sasuke shook his head slightly.

"I..-" And he was accually interupted.

The blue and black necklace that hung around his neck brightened, almost blindingly. Ino and Hinata stared in shock. The glow was so unexpected, Sakura sheilded her eyes. He looked to Naruto, who looked just as confused as he was. Ino and Hinata turned around as well, more and more noticed and saw Naruto standing there. Ino, Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto were beyond confused. The necklace glowed when the other was in danger, right? But there Naruto was, standing there watching him get mar-.

And Sasuke gasped.

Of course Naruto was in danger.

--

Flashback

--

_"I love you, Naruto."_

--

--

In danger of his heart, being shattered.

--

Flashback

--

_"I love you, too, Sasuke.."_

--

--

"I Don't." He said quietly. Everyone turned to Sasuke.

"What?" Tsudane asked.

"I do _not! _I will not marry Sakura!" He yelled. Everyone gasped. Naruto looked at Sasuke confused, Everyone began to fuss.

"What is the meaning of this?.!"

"You must marry her!"

"You cannot reject!"

"_Bet_ me." Sasuke said darkly. Everyone quieted.

"That's my son.." Fugaku said silently, smirking. Sakura's father stood from his seat and glared coldly. Uchiha Fugaku turned his head, ready to do what he needed.

"You will accept the marriage. The bond between the clans must be-"

"No. He doesn't" Sakura's father looked around quizzically. Sasuke looked around as well. It's not often that random voices spoke from thin air. Everyone started to look around for the mystery voice until Tsudane shook her head. Next to her, Gaara appeared from a small whirlwind of sand, holding a folder in his hands. The cold look on his face frightened many.

"Tsudane-sama. Have you read the first's law with your _own _eyes?" He asked in his cold monotone voice.

"I haven't. But the Haruno cla-"

"Exactly. The Haruno clan told you of the law, did they not?" She nodded slowly." And being the _filthy_ bastards they are. It seems they have lied to you." Everyone gasped. A loud chatter went over the crowd of people again. After being silenced the kazekage opened the folder and read aloud.

"'I, the first hokage of Kohonagakure, decree that if there is to be two clans that could make Kohona stronger, then they should be bonded, unter terms of _love_' Signed the first hokage, you lying _bastards.." _Gaara closed the folder and scowled. The Haruno clan was speechless. Tsudane took the file from Garaa's hands and read it over.

"It's true." She whispered. "They lied." She scowled as well. So did the entire Uchiha clan, as did all of their friends. " How dare you!" She yelled. A cold stare set on her face.

"On the this day forth, by my law, The Haruno clan is to be _exiled_ from Kohonagakure. And i do not care if my terms are harsh. You lied to me and all of Kohona. You are banned from this villiage."

"And Suna.." Garra added quickly. Sasuke smiled in relief and walked to Naruto, placing a hand under his chin and leaning down to give the blond a soul stirring kiss. The Uchiha Clan and their friends cheered.

And the same day, all of the Haruno clan left Kohona in peace.

3 Years later, Sasuke proposed to Naruto and he eagerly,

Accepted.

--

Im such a damn sap.

ugh

damn you happy endings

damn you...

I totally streched this to more than it needed to be.

::shakes fist::

grrrrr

Ja ne

til next time


End file.
